Take a Hint!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not! Heather and Courtney finally tell Duncan and Alejandro how they really feel about them!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show! Or the song "Take a hint" **

A/N: I was watching Victorious last night and I don't usually like the songs but this was catchy! I immediately thought of Duncan/Courtney and Alejandro/Heather and then I said to myself "Let's toss every other story I'm supposed to be updating aside to write this!"

Also…..

**Courtney's singing will be typed like this **and Heather's will be _Like This_

* * *

><p>Total Drama world tour had just ended and it was the last night at Playa Des Loser and everyone would finally be free from this dreaded place for good. In honor of getting out of here for good Geoff decided that he was going to have a party by the pool and everyone was invited.<p>

Courtney didn't want to be at this party at all, she already had her bags packed and ready to go first thing in the morning when Chris told them they could leave, and she was going to be competing with Noah and Lashawna over who was going to get the first boat to get the hell out of here first. She only came to this stupid party because Cody and Bridgette convinced her it would be good for her and she wasn't having fun at all, the only highlight of the night was that Gwen decided to go back to Trent and there was a good chance that Duncan was now just as miserable as he made her. Courtney decided she would just hang out at the juice bar most of the night until this stupid party was over.

Heather didn't want to be at this party either, she felt she got ripped off from this show and wanted to leave that night, however Chris told them they had to wait until morning which was fine with Heather as long as Alejandro kept his distance from her! She was still pissed off at him for kissing her and costing her the million dollars, the last thing she wanted to do was go to this stupid party! She didn't want to be there anymore than Courtney did, At least a few people liked Courtney all Heather had for her was Alejandro obsessing over her! She was thrilled that she wouldn't have to see any of them again as long as she lived, now all she had to do was deal with them until Geoff's stupid party was over, Sitting with Courtney at the juice bar was the best option that she could see.

"Can I sit here?" Heather asked her

"Go ahead" Courtney told her sipping on her drink "I'm just killing time until this stupid thing is over!"

"Same" Heather told her as she took a seat "You should be happy, Duncan and Gwen are no more"

"I could care less" Courtney sighed "I'm glad he did that, it just made me realize what a loser he is"

"Owen and Harold are the worst singers ever" Heather rolled her eyes "Why did Geoff have to make this a karaoke party?"

"I'm guessing it was because he didn't get to be in the season" Courtney told her "I guess he just wants to sing, he's been hogging the mic all night!"

"Jealous?" Heather laughed as she poured herself a drink

"Of Geoff's singing?" Courtney asked "No way! I'm just sick of hearing him"

"Would you rather hear Geoff's singing or Duncan's voice?" Heather asked sighing

"Geoff's singing for sure" Courtney told her

"Then don't turn around" Heather informed her "Our night is going to get worse"

Heather was right, Duncan and Alejandro were approaching the two girls at the juice bar with big smiles on their faces. Duncan immediately stood next to Courtney while Alejandro stared at Heather.

"Hey Princess" Duncan greeted her "Whatcha drinking?"

"Juice" Courtney told him "What do you want?"

"Another chance?" Duncan asked "I promise you I won't cheat on you again!"

"I don't want to date you" Courtney told him "I don't want to see you ever again"

"That's really cold" Duncan put his arm around her

"Get your arm off of me" Courtney moved away from him "Just because she left you doesn't mean that I want you back"

"How about you let me get you another juice and we can talk?" Duncan asked her

"No, I'm good" Courtney insisted and Duncan just sat down next to her anyway and continued to ramble on and on about how much he missed her.

"And you?" Heather glared at Alejandro "What do you want? You already know I don't want anything to do with you"

"I can't help but stare" Alejandro told her "You're so beautiful"

"I'm sure you said that to every girl at the party" Heather rolled her eyes

"I may have" Alejandro admitted "But I really mean it when I say it to you"

"I hope you don't think I'm going to fall for you" Heather laughed at him "I never liked you on the show and I don't like you now!"

"We made out" Alejandro told her "You can't deny the feelings you have for me"

"There are no feelings" Heather rolled her eyes "It was a game and that was it and because of you I didn't even get my money"

"That's why you're holding a grudge?" Alejandro asked sitting next to Heather "If money is what you want my family has a ton of it! I can give you anything you want!"

"How about some space?" Courtney turned and looked at him "Can you give us that?"

"We don't want to be bothered with either of you" Heather added in

"Playing hard to get are we?" Duncan asked them "We play hard too"

"Indeed" Alejandro winked at Heather "I heard you sing, I know how you feel about me"

"He's right" Duncan chuckled "The songs you sang spoke for themselves! You're both totally into us!"

"How about a live performance?" Heather winked at Alejandro

"I'd like that very much" Alejandro took her hand and kissed it

"How about you Princess?" Duncan asked "You gonna sing me a little song?"

"Yes, she is" Heather answered "C'mon Courtney!"

"I don't want to sing for them" Courtney crossed her arms "Then they'll never go away!"

"I think they will" Heather grabbed her as they walked over to Geoff "Trust me on this"

"You ladies wanna sing?" Geoff asked handing them the song book

"We sure do!" Heather laughed and grabbed the microphone from Geoff "Attention everyone! This song goes out to two very special men in our lives! Duncan and Alejandro!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the two girls who were going to sing, nobody expected this from either of them, they were all curious to see what the two Girls were going to sing, Geoff laughed at the song choice and started the music up while Alejandro and Duncan had big smiles on their face. When Heather showed Courtney what they would be singing, Courtney had a big smile on her face too.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
>I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right<br>_**I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the-<br>**_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<em>

By now everyone at the party was now looking at Duncan and Alejandro who were starting to realize that they were being shot down and publicly embarrassed by everyone at this party. Alejandro knew how Heather was and he realized that this was a bad idea to even suggest that Heather sing.

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
>and that is when it started going south<br>**_Oh! _

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop you're staring at my— Hey!<br>_**Take a hint**, take a hint!  
><strong>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint!  
><strong>_Take a hint_, **take a hint!**

As of now the two guys were the laughing stocks of this party, Duncan was checking his breath and Alejandro seemed to be sinking lower and lower into his seat! The way things were looking for him right now, Katie and Sadie wouldn't even want him. The guys just hoped this would be over soon!

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
>you asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop!<br>**_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
>you'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Oh!  
><em>**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop you're staring at my— Hey!<strong>  
>Take a hint, <strong>take a hint<strong>  
><em>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
><em>**Take a hint**, take a hint

The two girls walked right over to Duncan and Alejandro who were out of their seats and ready to leave and go back to their rooms until it was time to leave. Unfortunately Courtney and Heather were blocking their only exit from the party and they had a full audience watching them. Now both guys were face to face with the girls they were so interested in just minutes ago being rejected by song!

**What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested<br>**_It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone!_

_One _  
><strong>Get your hands off my—<strong>  
><em>Two.<em>  
><strong>Or I'll punch you in the— <strong>  
><em>Three.<em>  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>**Take a hint**, take a hint  
><em>I am not your missing link<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<em>  
><strong>Take a hint<strong>, take a hint

By now both Duncan and Alejandro had stormed out of the party and it gave everyone a good laugh! Noah even uploaded it to the internet and they got their fame, just not in the way that they wanted. Courtney and Heather still hated each other but managed to have a good time at the party anyway with Duncan and Alejandro now in their rooms, both girls were happy they would never have to see them again.

* * *

><p>You guys should check the song out if you haven't yet! It's catchy and again...<p>

Singing is

_Heather  
><em>**Courtney**

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
